Nord Osea
Nation Information Nord Osea is a beautiful country bordering the Ceres Ocean. It is a nation that promotes clean air and water, freedom of speech and the protected rights of citizens, scientific advancement, and world unity. However, if provoked, Nord Osea will stop at nothing to raze its oppressors with little mercy. Areas of Interest * Apito - A city near Oured with an international airport. Known as the Flight City, Apito is the center of aeronautical engineering and research. * Bana City - A college city, Bana City is home to the Marvin Bridge, a national landmark. The bridge was constructed at the turn of the century, and was astronomical in its distance — almost 80 miles in length. It is a feat of modern archetecture, and is considered to be a Wonder of the World, at least among the Nord Oseans. * Basset Space Center - The "Bridge into Space", a long mass driver was built here to service the Arkbird while in orbit. The Arkbird is a large sattelite capable of peaceful civilian research, though it is outfitted with an M0089 XK Superlaser for offensive and defensive anti-ICBM capablities. * Eaglin Straits - a set of narrow straits only 2 km in diameter that open out into the Ceres Ocean. A highway bridge carrying Highway OS101 crosses the strait. * Hierlark AFB - The premiere training base for green NOADF recruits * Kirwin Island - the island where the Nord Osean carrier "Kestrel" was first constructed. The Kestrel, an unusually large and robust aircraft carrier, is the flagship of the Aegir Naval Fleet. Armed with 25 automated K-90 AA guns, 12 Barok-4 Artillery guns, and 60 depth charges, and capable of carrying over 50 aircraft of multiple types, the Kestrel is a force to be greatly feared. * November City - The second largest city in Nord Osea with approximately 5 million people. It is situated in the Alfax basin with the Corinne River flowing through it. November City is home to the Callion Tower (the largest skyscraper in Nord Osea, at over 500 meters in height), and features November Stadium, also the largest in Nord Osea. * Oured - Capital of the Nord Osean Federation. A massive metropolitan city with about 15 million people, probably one of the largest in the world. * Port St. Hewlett '''- A port city with a naval base, Port Saint Hewlett is the home of the Aegir Naval Fleet, which consists of over 350 various ships and attack vessels. Notable craft include: the aircraft carrier Kestrel, and the submarines Scinfaxi and Hrimfaxi, which are both capable of underwater nuclear missle launches. * '''Sand Island - an island housing the top aces of the Nord Osean Air Defense Force, the premiere force consisting of the Razgriz Squadron. * Solo Island - An island chain in the northern Ceres Ocean. Once the base for the NOADF, this area now serves as an aircraft scrapyard. Increasing volcanic activity in the area had made it impossible to fly here without severe instrumentation failure. Nation History On November 20, 2006, President Harling was contacted by a man known as "Brian," a diplomat from the Confederacy of Imperial Alliances. Harling, knowing the benefits of attaining an alliance as quickly as possible, readily resgistered as the CIA's newest member. With the generous sum of money contributed by Starfox101, a leading figure in the CIA, as well as by the friendly nations of Paradise of Sorrow and Icecrown, Nord Osea was able to produce a solid defense force. Feeling a strong bond of loyalty to the alliance that first accepted them, President Harling and the people of Nord Osea enlisted in the CIA Imperial Guard Strike Team for the purposes of serving fellow CIA members and assuring that threat and tyranny would be wiped off of the face of the Earth. Time will tell if Nord Osea and President Harling may truly prove themselves to the great CIA alliance. Category:Nations